


Three Loves Of Life

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Getting Together, Insecure Tony Stark, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony knew from a young age that coffee was the love of his life. Now he has expanded that list to include the two hot baristas at his favorite coffee shop.





	Three Loves Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> So this is definitely a Bucky/Tony/Nat fic, but Bucky doesn't actually show up? He's mentioned, and him and Nat are together, but the fic only includes Tony talking to Natasha

Tony was not going to have a threesome with the two hot baristas of his favorite coffee shop. There were several reasons for that, and the main one was that they weren't interested. They hadn't come out and said it, but all appearances aside, Tony did know what he was like. He also had an idea of what working in customer service was like. You played nice with the customers, and you played extra nice with the regulars that tipped every time they came in. 

He wasn't sure how _ much _ he tipped since he tended to reach into his wallet and give them the first bill his fingers touched. He was pretty sure it was one dollar, but then he'd come in and Natasha had looked genuinely happy to see him, so maybe it had been a twenty. 

"Tony!" Nat called when he walked in the door, positively beaming. 

Tony smiled back reflexively, even though he kinda wanted to melt into a puddle and live here forever. A voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Jarvis told him that he got grumpy when he slept on hard surfaces so he wouldn't last very long that way. "Hey Natasha. How's it going?" 

She shrugged. "Same old, same old. Clint was replacing a pump on the raspberry syrup and it slipped and got all over him." She took out her phone and swiped to the picture she'd taken. She turned it to show Tony. "It looks like he murdered someone." 

Tony laughed because it really did look that way. "I bet Bucky loved that." 

Nat's grin widened. "He would have if he didn't make me take his shift this morning. To miss that and you?" She shook her head. "He's going to be so mad." 

"Yeah cause I'm such a delight," Tony chuckled. 

Nat frowned. "I mean, yeah? Are you getting your usual?" 

"That sounds good, thanks." 

She got his drink started, then walked back to the register and rang him up. They were both silent as she swiped his card and put it back on the counter for him, knowing that he didn't like to be handed things. Tony put his card back in his wallet, grabbed a bill and put it in their tip jar. 

"Thanks," Tony said again. 

Nat looked at him evenly for a moment, then turned back to the drink to finish it off. "So I thought I was being pretty obvious, but you're talking like you haven't realized I was flirting." She poured the milk in, then leaned down to grab the whipped cream canister, shaking it to make sure it came out fluffy. "Which means you probably didn't know that Bucky was flirting with you either." She squirted it on, then grabbed the caramel drizzle, drawing a thick-lined heart on top. The lid covered it up, but that hardly mattered. "I hope this doesn't scare you off from coming in here, because no matter your answer we do like seeing you every day, but would you like to go on a date with us?" 

Tony blinked, and she set the drink in front of him. 

"It doesn't have to be anything major, just like a movie? You could come over and we can watch Timeline and you can bitch about how terrible it is." 

"The book wasn't as bad," Tony said automatically. 

"See? Like that. It'll be fun." 

Tony put his hand around the cup, bringing it closer to himself as he thought. "You _ and _ Bucky?" 

"...Yeah. We're sort of a package deal these days." 

Tony nodded as he continued thinking. "That sounds, um," Tony licked his lips, unconsciously holding the cup closer, "good." 

"It does?" Nat asked, smiling. "Great! Here, just um, put your number in and I'll text you when we're both home." She got her phone back out and started a new contact, putting it in front of Tony when it was ready. "And if something comes up and you need to cancel, that's totally fine. I mean, you're super busy so it's not a problem if there's, like, a meeting or something." 

"Do you always babble when you're nervous?" Tony asked, handing her phone back. His number was saved there now. His real number, not the number that hooked up to Jarvis so he could blow people off. 

"I'm not babbling." 

"You were getting there." 

"I was being accommodating." 

"Mhm," Tony said, unconvinced. 

"Nat stop flirting and ask your boyfriend where the hell he is," Steve said, looking harassed. 

"He's your best friend, _ you _ can call him." 

"He's not answering me. Hi Tony." 

"Hi Steve. I'm not sure Bucky's ignoring you though. Maybe his phone's on silent." 

"Oh my god," Steve said, dragging a hand over his face. "You're not even dating them yet and you're already on their side." 

"Well whose side did you expect him to be on?" Nat asked. 

"Did everyone know about this before I did?" Tony asked, gesturing a hand between himself and Natasha as he said 'this'. 

"Yes," they both said. 

Later that night, after seeing Bucky in a shirt that was translucent and Nat in a swimmingly large hoodie, Tony learned that he not only _ could _ have a threesome with his two favorite baristas, he _ did_. 


End file.
